Snow Bound
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Merlin and Morgana get snowed in.
**Snow Bound**

 **Prompts Used:** cold, fireplace, quilt, Snowed In, Snowstorm (image)

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana

xxx

Merlin looked outside the cabin window. He frowned when he saw the heavy snow. "Morgana I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Morgana stretched under the quilts on the bed. She pulled the quilts closer around her. "Are we out of firewood? That would be bad. We would freeze up here in this drafty old cabin."

"No. There's plenty of firewood and food." Merlin turned back to her. "That's not the problem. We aren't leaving today. There's snow coming down pretty hard. I can't even see the car."

"We have to get back. I have a proposal in the morning. Arthur will kill me if I lose that account. We have been working on that proposal for weeks." Morgana grabbed her phone off the bedside table. "I better call him and let him know. Damn! No signal. Do you have signal?"

Merlin checked his phone on the table by the door. "Nope. Morgana there is nothing we can do. We are stuck here until it stops. Maybe even longer. I bet they don't clear the snow up here. It's pretty remote. I better make some tea."

"Forget the tea and come back to bed." Morgana pulled the quilts up to her chin. She gave him a cheeky grin. "If there is nothing we can do then just keep me warm, Merlin."

"Morgana, I have been keeping you warm all weekend. Haven't you had you enough?" Merlin walked slowly back to the bed.

"I can never get enough of you." Morgana giggled. "What's the matter, Merlin? Tired?"

"I am a little tired." Merlin pulled his shirt off and toed off his shoes. "It's cold in here."

"Really?" Morgana giggled. She pointed at his crotch. "Doesn't look like it."

Merlin rolled his eyes and took off his pants. He jerked the covers off of Morgana making her squeal.

"Merlin! It's cold!" Morgana tried to grab the covers.

"I told you it's cold. I guess I'd better warm you up then." Merlin climbed on top of her. He kissed her then pulled back. "Unless, you want me to get up and make tea."

Morgana wrapped her arms around him. "You know that I don't want tea."

Merlin nuzzled her neck. "Oh and what do you want?"

"You know what I want." Morgana shifted and kissed him.

Merlin grinned. He pulled the quilts over them and proceeded to give her what he knew she liked.

Several hours later Morgana nudged Merlin. "Merlin, the fire is almost out."

Merlin raised his head and looked at Morgana. "And you want me to freeze my arse off to get it going again?"

Morgana gave him a look. "Yes."

Merlin struggled to get out of the tangled quilt. "I suppose you want some tea too."

"I love you." Morgana smiled as she admired his naked bum.

Merlin just grunted and pulled on his pants. He looked out the window before stoking the fire. "Good job I brought a lot of extra food and supplies. We aren't getting out of here for a few days at least. "

"Yes I think three boxes of condoms was an excellent decision on your part." Morgana giggled.

Merlin shot a cheeky grin over his shoulder before he squatted down to feed the fire. "I have to keep you warm somehow. You seem quite chilled since we arrived."

Morgana snorted. She threw a pillow at his back. "Good thing you're so hot."

"Next time we do a weekend away, we're going somewhere warm." Merlin stood up and chucked the pillow back on the bed. "No more French mountain cabins unless it's summer."

"We should probably stay here since Arthur will be angry with us both." Morgana stretched out. She pushed the quilts around until she had then untangled.

"I'm just his assistant. You're his partner." Merlin laughed. "I''ll be right back with some tea."

Morgana pouted. "Hurry! I'm getting chilly."

Merlin swore under his breath as he took the teabags out of the cupboard.

He and Morgana had been together for a year. This was supposed to be just a fun getaway to celebrate but it was turning into a test of his stamina both physical and mental.

Merlin smiled when he thought about the real reason he wanted to get her alone. He had a ring in his bag and he planned to ask Morgana to marry him right before they left for home. He was starting to wonder if he should just do it now.

Merlin picked up the two cups of tea and headed for the bedroom. He smiled at Morgana in his shirt. "Here you go, Love."

"Merlin, do you love me?" Morgana took the cup of tea from him

"Yes. Do you love me?" Merlin sat down on the bec.

"Yes. I think we should move in together." Morgana blew on her tea and waited for an answer.

Merlin looked at his cup. "No. I don't want to move in."

"Oh." Morgana sounded very disappointed.

Merlin put his tea on the bedside table and went to his bag. He took the small box out and knelt down in front of Morgana. "I don't want to just move in. I want to marry you. Will you be my wife Morgana Pendragon?"

Morgana's eyes widened as Merlin opened the box and there was a diamond ring inside. "Oh bloody hell! Yes!"

Merlin grinned. "Now, we just have to get the hell out of here."

Morgana put her tea down on the bedside table next to her. She hugged him hard. "How soon do you want to do it? There's so much to do! I'm going to need a dress and shoes. I have to ask Gwen to be my maid of honor. My father is going to have puppies. Arthur is going to sack you. But it won't matter because we are getting married!"

Merlin just laughed. "It's going to be brilliant. I have to ask Arthur to be my best man. My mother is going to cry at our wedding."

Morgana hugged him again. "We need shovels."


End file.
